Rich Kids In New York
by lex-and-grace
Summary: A story that follows best friends Lexi and Grace on there crazy lives in New York, dealing with friends, family, work and... comas?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is our first story... and most of it is just random ideas that we came up with on the spot... so be warned that it may be a little crazy at times... :)**

Alexis p.o.v.

"Hey Al," said Grace as she walked up behind me and linked her arm through mine. We were on our way to second period, English, which we luckily had together.

"Hey, how's it going," I replied with a smirk.

"Ohhh its goin' good," Grace replied and we both started laughing.

"So did you hear about Teddi and Colin?"

"No! What happened with bitch-o numer-o dos-o? Wow that was a lot of ohs... Was it another hook up, one night stand, that kinda thing? I need details man, details!"

"Well, after the big game on Friday at the after party, Collins girlfriend wasn't there, and he needed some after the big game ass! So he grabs the first girl he sees and this is where Teddi comes in. They got together in one of the extra rooms, and his girlfriend doesn't even know yet!"

"Wow… that's… that's so predictable," said Grace with a laugh, "I was wondering when there was going to be more juice on the second in command! I feel so bad for Destiney! She is so nice and so pretty, and he just hooks up with another chick because she's not there! He is such a man whore."

"I know! Collin is an ass… but I kinda can't wait for Destiney to find out… it's going to bring SO much more drama to everyone's lives!"

"If I had a drink I would toast to that!"

"Amen sister! Haha."

And with that the bell rang and we hurried off to second period…

…

"Well class I am glad to see you all back after the long weekend," said our teacher Mrs. Lippie, "I'm guessing that everyone in here knows at least one other person, so we're going to do a project to tell the class about how you met your partner, so pair up everyone!"

I turned to the girl sitting next to me. She had black hair with red streaks, her red bangs were in her face, covering her blue right eye. She turned left to look at me and I saw her left eye, her bright green one. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Partner? She sure gets back into the spirit of school fast doesn't she?"

"You know it, on both the partner, and the crazy teacher things," Grace replied and we both fell over in giggles, she was always making me laugh.

"Well everyone you are going to have a 2 to 5 minute presentation with your partner about how you guys met and if you are friends, how you became friends ect.," said Mrs. Lippie after everyone calmed down a bit. "So practice is today and tomorrow, and the presentations will be given on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday."

"Well G, do you remember how we met?"

"How do you not remember how we met Al?"

"Good point there… So are we having a party this Friday?"

"Your place or mine," Grace replied looking quite sly.

"Well we had it at your place last time, so my place this time."

"Sounds like a plan!"

The bell rang, class was excused, and we were on our way.

…

We both made it into fifth period science right before the bell rang.

"Yes! We made it! Hehe."

"Grace we always make it right before the hand strikes midnight and our carriage turns back into a pumpkin…"

"Aw! Disney references! Cute! Haha… so to the lab station I guess… time for more fun and exciting scientific adventures," Grace said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah… maybe we can finally do something with chemicals or something fun for once."

"Nope today is science bingo… the board says so, and you know the rules, the board is law!"

"Well let's have all the fun we can, and try to win a few tacky prizes…"

…

Grace's p.o.v.

_Yeah cell bingo! And Alex is even next to me, so I can ask her for all the answers… yeah!_

"Alright class, we get to play bingo today, and you all get a chance to win tacky prizes," Ms. Charters said after the bell rang.

"Al, are you ready for cell bingo," I asked Lexi. She had mid-back length brown hair and brownish-yellowy colored eyes.

"Fuck yes," Lex said with a smirk.

"Grace and Alexis, I would appreciate it if you would shut your traps, and pay attention, thank you," Ms. Charters said with a smile before she started passing out the papers for bingo.

We laughed quietly then got ready for the most intense version of cell bingo ever!

…

Alexis's p.o.v.

"I still can't believe you won 3 times, and I only won once! I told you all the answers!"

"That's what you get for being so nice Alex," said Grace as we walked into the cafeteria.

"What did Al get for her niceness now G," asked Gabe, Lexi's brother and one of our friends.

"I won 3 times on cell bingo, and she only won once… Hey! Stop trying to steal my tacky prizes!"

"NEVER! Haha," I said as I tackled Grace.

"Hey will you guys act like you are at least 7ish years old for like 5 minutes while I tell you the big news?"

"Ok, ok, if we have to…" I said as I got off of G, and sat down like a normal teenager, or at least as normal as I could get, with Grace sitting on my left, and Gabe across from us.

"My guess is that you both already know all about the Colin and Teddi thing right?"

"Yes! Al told me about it before second period, did any more info come up," asked Grace digging for all the information she could get.

"I have no new info, but if I get any I will let you guys know, what I wanted to tell you guys about has to do with first in command, the queen bitch, Lola herself."

"Ooo… tell now!" exclaimed Grace with the same smile a five year old would have Christmas morning.

"She got bored with Ben, and found a new toy to play with. You know the new exchange student?"

"Wait…We have a new exchange student," asked Grace.

"Yeah, his name is Cody and from what I've heard, he is super cute and pretty hot too! Lola has her eye on him though, so NO one is allowed to touch him, but I'd be willing to bet that there will be some girls who will ignore her, and go for him, which is where things will get interesting!"

"Sounds fun, and juicy, our two favorite things… that sounds like a starburst…" said Grace. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What was that for?"

"Do you even get how wrong that sounded," I asked smiling.

"… really Alex!"

"And I also heard he lives in our building, and is already close friends with Damien, so you two will probably get to know him through your brother Grace! Give me as many details about him as you guys can!"

"We will don't worry," Grace and I both said at the same time. We were done with the gossip minute, and went to go get our lunches.


	2. Chapter 2

We got into line behind Damien and Cody, who were in line behind Lola and Teddi.

Grace said, "What's up bro?"

"Nothing much just a couple sluts stalking Cody and I. How was the gossip hour," asked Damien as he turned around to face us.

"Gossip hour," asked Cody

"The gossip hour is when the girls here figure out the new gossip from Gab, Alex's brother. He's gay." Said Damien

"It's more of a gossip minute…" said Alex.

"Wait are you saying that in a bad way or a good way…If it's a bad way we will kick your ass there bro" said Grace as we stepped toward Damien.

"Your way, the random way" Damien replied with a smirk as he stepped back.

"Ohhhh… ok!"

"Grace calm down. What did you eat? You haven't even had your daily lunch sugar intake. "

"Hey it's not my fault, that's just the way I am…Al you should know that by now…HEY! Damien that was rude!"

"So you finally got it…Gee that took longer then normal"

"Hey don't insult your sister, it's not very nice you should apologize"

"Fine, I am veryyy sorry Grace…" Damien said _VERY_ sarcastically

I wacked Damien over the head, Gibbs style.

"So who's your little friend Dam? I mean I guess you were bound to make a friend eventually, even if Grace is your sister…what is it with you Bordegas and your weirdness?" I said seriously.

"My 'little' friends name is Cody, he's the new exchange student…"

"Ohhh the one that Lola claimed!"

"Lola…claimed? I'm confused" said Cody

"Hi, Cody I'm Lola. I'm the coolest, hottest, most popular girl in the school. If you're anyone you'll have…"

"Excuse me? YOU'RE the most popular girl in the school? You mean you are the easiest, right," exclaimed Grace.

"NO I mean the most popular…I am the head cheerleader after all."

"And with that title you also get the title of the queen slut…period," stated Grace.

"Ohhhhhhh you're just got burned bitch," said Gabe as he walked up.

"What are you doing here fag boy?" said Lola as she turned to walk away.

"Wait…" I said grabbing on to her makeshift uniform shirt. A button-up top cut into a halter top.

"What did you call him?" Grace and I said as we got in her face.

"You heard me…I called him a fag."

"Just making sure we heard you right." Said Grace

"You better watch your back there bitch" I said shoving her back. She started to walk away. She had no comeback she knew we would kick her ass.

"Burn in hell bitch" yelled Gab, who was fighting off tears.

"Gabe are you ok?" asked Grace as she hugged him.

"I just hate people who are prejudice against gays, what did we ever do to them?"

"Ugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh I hate that bitch, would anyone miss her if I killed her," I asked.

"Ummm…g-guys are y-you d-done yet?" stuttered Damien.

"Ohhhhhhhh I forgot you guys were there" said Grace.

"Grace, food, go now!" I said.

"Ok one chocolate muffin" said Grace.

"A chocolate muffin?" asked Cody

"It reminds her of when she was 5. It is the only homemade thing mom ever made" Damien said.

We all paid for our food and headed to the roof.

…

"Before we freak out Cody any more, I think it's time for the introductions…" Damien said trying to make everything logical as always.

"You should know by now that normal and us don't work very well together…"

"Not at all Grace, we don't work with normal at all..."

"Ok… just get on with the introductions guys…"

"I will start out, cause I am the most normal of the 3 of us…"

"HEY!"

"You know it's true…I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe. I'm the resident gay as you could have guessed…"

"I'm Alexis, but if you ever call me that I will chew your head off, you can call me Al, or Alex, and I am the bad tempered one…"

"She's also the smart one of the 3 of us… I'm Grace, and you can call me almost anything! I'm the slow but funny one!"

"No she's not G, I got better grades then she did, so that makes me the smart one," Gabe stated proudly

"Seriously? How did Gabe get better grades then you Al?"

"Don't listen to his nonsense! He lies I tell you, lies!" I said.

"No I'm not lying, and you know it! I got a 3.54, and you only got a 3.541! That makes me the smarter one!"

"Wait… doesn't that mean that she got a higher GPA then you by .001?" asked Cody.

"See I was right and you were lying!" I said victoriously as Gabe pouted.

"Wow… you're smart too! Now there are 2 smart ones in our coolish little group," said Grace.

"Ok, so now it is apology time guys…" Damien said.

"Wait, what do we have to apologize for this time? We didn't break anything did we?" Grace asked seriously.

"No it wasn't physical damage it was mental damage, Cody's mental damage."

"How did we hurt his brain? Isn't that supposed to be inside his head," asked Grace.

"Yes grace… that's why it wasn't physical, you might have hurt how he sees you as a person… get it?" Damien asked seriously worried about Grace for once.

"… … … OH! I get it! Sorry, I haven't taken a bite of my muffin yet… sorry" grace said embarrassed for once about something she did.

"Wait… "I said and looked at grace, "are you blushing?"

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT GRACE WAS BLUSHING? I have to see this…" Gabe said trying to get a look to.

"Wow that's odd… Grace never gets embarrassed…" Said Damien

"Yeah…I wonder," I said, "Wait…Grace get up I need to talk to you in private."

"What about?"

"JUST GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" I said walking away, "…and bring the muffin."

"Kay" said Grace getting up and following me, with her muffin. We sat on the edge of the roof, with our feet dangling down.

"Soooo… Grace what do you think of Cody?"

"What do you mean what do I think of him? I've known him for like 15 minutes, and he already thinks I'm crazy, but that's just the way I am, but I mean 15 minutes, that got to be like a new record!"

"Grace… why are you rambling? You don't like him do you?"

"NO! I think he cool, why would I not like him?"

"I meant in the like like way, not the like way…"

"… Oh, um well I don't know, he seems nice, and he didn't freak out the minute he started talking to me… so I don't really know…"

"So you do like him!"

"I just told you that I don't know if I do or not…"

"Alright, well I was just wondering, and you do like him, take it from someone who has known you for a while."

"Whatever you say smart one!" Grace said as I got up but Grace grabbed my arm. "But take it from someone who has known you for a while, that you also like someone, but that's all I'm saying."

"Wait you know who I like?"

"Al, you should know better than anyone that I know more then I let on… but I can't believe you never told me! Gosh Al, you'd think you would trust me!"

"I do trust you, I just didn't know what you would say if you knew I liked your brother…"

"It's ok, hey you can head back, I want to look at the view for a little bit longer"

"Ok, see you in a few," I said as I walked back to the guys.

…

"So Cody… what do you think of my baby sister," asked Damien.

"She's… um… different than anyone I've ever met… that's for sure…" Cody said with a smile.

"Different in a good way, or in a bad way," Damien asked with a look.

"Ummm… what about you and Alex," Cody asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah Damien, what about you and my sister," Gabe asked with a smirk.

"What about her," asked Damien.

"What do you think of her? Do you have any feelings for her," asked Gabe raising an eye-browl .

"How about the weather huh? Pretty different then what you're used to right," Damien said.

"Hey! Don't change the subject!" Cody said madly.

"You did, so why can't I," Damien asked madly.

"Ok! Stop! Why don't you both just say how you feel!" Gabe said trying to make sure that a fight didn't start.

"Gabe's right you or me first," Cody asked with a sigh

"… Yeah, I like Alex, but I don't want to lose the friend ship I have with her, and I know that if I told grace she would worry about what would happen, so I just tried to keep it on the down low…"

"That makes sense… you guys are pretty close for siblings…" said Gabe, understanding the situation Damien was in.

"What about you Cody, what do you think about Grace…" asked Damien.

"Like I said, she's different, but I think I like how different she is… she seems like she'd be a lot of fun to hang with…" cody said with a smile.

"Yeah… she makes things interesting…" said Damien with a huge smile and a far off look as he was remembering a good memory.

"Hey! I hope you mean that in a good way! Grace is practically my sister, same as she is yours, and if you ever hurt her, either of you, I will make sure you will never have any kids!"

"Whose never having kids and why?" I asked as I walked back to the boys.

"Ah Cody here was just talking about Grace, and I made sure that if he ever hurt her, he would have to answer to me!" Gabe said explaining.

"Why would Cody ever hurt grace," I asked, trying to get info.

"Oh well th-" Gabe started to say before he was cut off.

"Gabe if you ever want to have any kids I suggest you shut it," Cody stated.

"I never will have kids, I play star wars remember," Gabe said with a smile.

"Well still… wait how does that work," Cody asked with a worried look.

"Gabe I'm going to stop you right there before you go any farther and corrupt Cody's brain the way you corrupted mine," Damien said.

"Oh are you guys talking about the glow in the dark condoms again? I thought we were done with that subject after we told Damien that joke…" Grace said as she walked back to the small group and sat down with them.

"NO! We were done with that subject when I walked in on Gabe and his boyfriend," Damien shouted and then hid his face trying to get the image out of his head.

"THAT WAS YOU?" Gabe shrieked!

"And there's the bell," Grace said.

"Grace are you hearing things again?"

"No the bell just rang smarts, come on time for class…"


End file.
